Psychic (Class)
Psychic Not every human in the Pokemon World is born with equal natural abilities. Psychics are born withsupernatural powers. Psychics have a natural affinity for the Dark, Ghost and Psychic type pokemon. They can telekinetically move objects and telepathically enter the minds of others. They can emphatically figure out exactly what their pokemon need, telepathically negotiate with people or enter the minds of pokemon to communicate with the wild itself. Mehcanic Some Features leave Psychic Residue. Psychics can “see” residue and identify the culprit of said residue if they see that particular Psychic in action. Cross Classing Type Ace: Psychic, 12 STR (You must choose Psychic or Ghost for Type Ace) 'Homebrew Cross Classing' Psychic Gifted Features 'Telekinesis' Trainer Action League Legal At-Will Target: Any object that you may lift. Effect: Add your INT and CON modifiers and multiply the total by 5 pounds. This represents the weight you may lift and items you may target with Telekinesis. Multiply your INT and CON modifiers then multiply that product by 3-meters. This is how far the target can be. 'Telepathy' Trainer Action League Legal At-Will Target: Any other human, some may be immune to Telepathy Effect: You may read the surface thoughts of other humans, as well as project your surface thoughts to other humans. You may also project telepathic message to your Pokemon, but may not read your Pokemon’s minds. Pole Weapons User Throwing Weapons User Psychic Features 'Camouflage' Prerequisites: Psychic, 16 CON,16 INT Trainer Action League Legal Daily – Drains 8 of user’s HP per use. Target: Self. Effect: Use the Move Camouflage. 'Confusion' Prerequisites: Psychic, a pokemon who knows the Move Confusion Trainer Action League Legal At-Will – Drains 10 of user’s HP per use. Target: A human or pokemon. Effect: Use the Move Confusion. Use your INT modifier as your SP. ATK stat. 'Gravity' Prerequisites: Psychic, Trick Room Trainer Action League Legal At-Will – Drains 30 of user’s HP per use. Target: No Target Effect: Use the Move Gravity. 'Light Screen' Prerequisites: Psychic, 15 INT, a pokemon who knows the Move Light Screen Trainer Action League Legal At-Will – Drains 5 of user’s HP per use. Target: No Target Effect: Use the Move Light Screen. 'Phasing' Prerequisites: Psychic, 15 INT, 17 CON Trainer Action League Legal At-Will – Drains 10 of user’s HP per use. Target: Self. Effect: Your CON modifier is X. You may move through solid objects for X seconds. Moves will miss and pass through you if you are Phasing. If you are still in a solid object after X seconds, you must reactivate Phasing to prevent death. If you run out of HP and are still in a solid object, you die. You may not make a death savings throw if you die while Phasing. You may take up to X people with you while Phasing. If you stop Phasing, they stop Phasing. If you stop Phasing someone you are Phasing, you stop Phasing as well. If you place a person into an object, and then stop Phasing them while they are still in that object, they may make a Savings throw of 7 on 1d20 to continue Phasing for X seconds, at which point they will stop Phasing. 'Probability Control' Prerequisites: Psychic, 16 INT Trainer Action League Legal At-Will – Drains 5 of user’s HP per use. Target: Any roll. Effect: You may reroll any die, or have any ally reroll any die. For every time you use this ability per day, past the first use on any day, your GM gets one Murphy’s Law point. They may use this point to have you reroll any die that you haven’t targeted with Probability Control, the GM may only target your dice rolls with Murphy’s Law Points. 'Psychic Finder' Prerequisites: Psychic, 16 INT Trainer Action League Legal At-Will Target: Human or pokemon. Effect: You can identify if a psychic has affected someone’s mind and identify the meddler, human and pokemon alike by recognizing Psychic Residue. You may also roll 1d20 when using a Feature which leaves Psychic Residue. If your roll plus your INT modifier is higher then 15, you leave no psychic residue. 'Psychic' Prerequisites: Psychic, 18 INT, a Pokemon who knows the Move Psychic Trainer Action League Legal At-Will - Drains 30 of user’s HP per use. Target: Pokemon or Trainers. Effect: Use the Move Psychic. Use your INT modifier as your SP. ATK stat. 'Psychokinesis' Prerequisites: Psychic, 19 INT Trainer Action League Legal At-Will Target: Any object that you may lift. Effect: You may target objects you know of, but cannot see, with Telekinesis. You do not need a line of sight to move those objects. 'Reflect' Prerequisites: Psychic, 15 INT, a pokemon who knows the Move Reflect Trainer Action League Legal At-Will – Drains 5 of user’s HP per use. Target: No Target Effect: Use the Move Reflect. 'Teleport' Prerequisites: Psychic, Phasing, 17 INT, a pokemon who knows the Move Teleport Trainer Action League Legal At-Will – Drains 15 of user’s HP per use. Target: Self. Effect: Use the Move Teleport. 'Trick Room' Prerequisites: Psychic Trainer Action League Legal At-Will – Drains 30 of user’s HP per use. Target: No Target. Effect: Use the Move Trick Room. 'Vision' Prerequisites: Psychic, 17 CON Trainer Action League Legal Daily Trigger: You are damaged by an attack or Move. Effect: You may only use this Feature if you did not perform a Trainer Action this round. Roll 1d20 and add your CON modifier. On a result of 15 or greater, you dodge the source of damage instead. Category:Base Classes